etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wasieq/Bezimienny
Bezimienny(znany również jako: Bezimienny bohater, Niszczyciel muru wioski Amere oraz dzida krusząca głazy) - Bochater Łowców polujących na murzyna Karola, po jego bochaterskiej szarży utworzył on wyrwę w murzę której nie były w stanie stworzyć katapulty. Dzięki niemu Łowcom udało się złapać murzyna Karola, a on sam umarł bochaterską śmiercią gdy niczym król Władysław Warneńczyk zaszarżował dalej do siedziby murzyna. Wczesne życie Tutaj napisz treść pierwszej sekcji strony. Służba u Węża Oblężenie Amere Ostatni bój bezimiennego. Walka która odmieniła losy murzyna Karola. Przybycie pod gród Przybył on z resztą armii pod gród Amere ze strony zachodzącego słońca by razem ze swymi towarzyszami oblegać wioskę. Oczekiwał on na swój bój nie wiedząc o swoim losie zapisanym przez istoty wyższe. Bój w którym wykazał by się męstwem wiekszym niż niejeden Januszita. Lecz wreszcie go usłyszał, tak to był on - rozkaz. Rozkaz który brzmiał dosadnie, a treść jego była czymś co porwało go do marszu. Było to czymś więcej niż zwykłe klnienie dowódcy mówiące aby „''rozkurwić ten chendożony mur w wąwozie''”. Wzraz z nim ruszyło kilkunastu śmiałków, a każdego z nich miał spotkać taki sam los. Przez nawałnice strzał frame|Bezimienny Bohater podczas niszczenia muru Czas Oczekiwania minął! Wziąwszy w rękę swą włócznie razem z swymi towarzyszami zaatakował on wąwóz. Teoretycznie miał on ubezpieczać tyły oddziału łuczników, jednak szybko się to zmieniło. Szli oni przez kawałek malowniczego terenu aby po chwili pierwszy z nich został trafiony strzałą. Rozpoczeło się piekło przykryte nawałnicą strzał i jękami umierających. Nie bacząc na nic, bohater spiął zwieracz i rozpoczął bieg po truchłach swych byłych towarzyszy. Widząc jego męstwo, drabiniarze ruszyli za nim a pałkarze staneli przy szarej skale z podziwem. Podziwem tak wielkim iż nie czuli oni gdy strzały penetrowały(śmieszne słowo) ich pancerze i ciała. Przebiegł on krwawy od krwi swych towarzyszy bród rzeczki i stanął przed ścianą z kamienia wzmacnianą palisadą(albo na odwrót) Dzięki swemu geniuszowi stanął tak aby żaden z łuczników znajdujących sie w pobliskiej wieży nie mógł go trafić. Mimo że wystarczyłby jeden rozkaz od murzyna Karola aby zmienić pozycje na przeciwległe wzgórze, miał on szczęście. Murzyn Karol jak sama nazwa wskazuje jest murzynem. Teraz pozostali tylko we dwoje, on i jego cel. Niebawem wszyscy się przekonają że niezniszczalna ściana stworzona przez murzyna nie jest niezniszczalna... Bochater i umarły W ciągu chwili rozpoczął rozłupywanie kamiennia i cięcie drewna przy użyciu swej wł thumb|400px|Szarża do muru. Bezimienny prowadzi swych towarzyszy do boju(prawy górny róg) uczni. Po kilkunastu kawałkach skał wyciągnientych z muru nadleciała do niego nawałnica strzał. To murzyn Karol wydał rozkaz aby zabić sabotarzystę, jednak łucznicy go nie widząc nie mogli wycelować zupełnie jakby dusze z ciał jego poległych towarzyszy otoczyły go mgłą iluzji czyniąc go niewidzialnym niczym czarodziejka. Wzraz z mistycznym wparciem niszczył on mur aż wreszcie zbłąkana strzała zpenetrowała (śmieszne słowo) jego bok. Ten jednak się nie poddał i dalej sukcesywnie niszczył on mur, ciął, dźgał, rąbał, siepał dalej i dalej. Aż wreszcie zobaczył to, koniec muru i ostatni stołp murzyna Karola, gromadząc resztę mestwa zawołał iż jest przejście i poprowadził natarcie. Rozpoczeły się odgłosy natarcia i ryk nadciągającego tłumu Łowców. Po kilku sekundach od wyjścia strzała przebiła ciało Bezimiennego a on sam upadł na ziemie. Krztusząc się własną krwią widział jak jego towarzysze przechodzą przez wyrwę a on sam czuł iż wykonał zadanie. To były ostatnie rzeczy jakie widział przed wyzionieńciem ducha. Powrót z martwych Po tych wydarzeniach Bezimienny został wskrzeszony przez panią Basię która właśnie przybyła do Carladii. Po pokonaniu Karola w klasztorze nieopodal miejscowości piwnica Rolf został ścięty a jego głowa została nabita na włócznie bezimiennego, tym samym stał się jednym z czempionów Pani Basi. Kategoria:Inne blogi